


Boy you look delicious (Oh, I mean gorgeous)

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: I don't know how I should tag this story, M/M, Retelling of the movie Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: A retelling of the movie Z-O-M-B-I-E-S.My name is Andrew. Most people know me as Andy.I live in Seabrook where everyone is perfect and when I say perfect I mean it.STORY DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How should I tag this?
> 
> Please leave a comment on how you think I should tag this.

My name is Andrew. Most people know me as Andy.  
I live in Seabrook where everyone is perfect and when I say perfect I mean it.

I've lived in Seabrook my whole life with my mom and dad.  
For the most part Seabrook is great. Everyone is really nice to each other. Well...everyone is nice to you if your not different and let me tell you living in Seabrook isn't easy when your different.

Everyday I have to hide who I am from everyone.  
Well...not everyone.  
My mom, dad, best friend Bree, and my cousin Bucky know about my hair.  
My hair is well... Different. 

For as long as I can remember I've had to wear a blonde wig to hide my hair.  
It was my parents idea and even then it was a last resort.  
My parents have tired everything to get rid of my hair, but nothing worked.  
I think it looks cool, but my parents don't think so.  
They say I have to hide my hair with wig as protection and I get what they mean. My white hair would make me stand out like a sore thumb. 

That doesn't mean that I like the wig. I like to take it off any chance.

There is one other thing I have to hide.  
Its so big that only two people know: Bucky and Bree.  
I'm Gay.  
I hate hiding it from my parents, but I'm so afraid of what they would say if I told them, let alone what people in Seabrook would think.

I wish I didn't care.  
But I do care and it sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since I was little my mom and dad wanted me to be a cheerleader.  
They would push me to practice. The more they pushed the more I started to hate it.

Until one day when I was eight I was at Bucky's house with Bree.  
It was a nice day outside, so we decided to play outdoors. 

Bucky and Bree wanted to do cheerleading practice, but I didn't want to.  
Bucky and Bree knew that the reason I didn't want to practice with them was because of how my mom and dad pushed me.

Instead I sat in the grass and watched them.

As I was watching them I saw how much fun they were having.   
A part of me wanted to have fun like that too.  
So, I got up from the grass and joined them.

I'm glad I did because it was SO MUCH FUN.

When my mom and dad weren't pushing me it was lots of fun.

 

On that day, I knew that when I grew up I wanted to join the cheerleading squad.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is the first day of school. 

Today is also the first day that Zombies are allowed to come to our school.

Personally I was excited. I think the zombies are cool.   
However, I know everyone else doesn't think that way.

I told you I was different.


	4. Chapter 4 part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Zed and Andy's meeting is in chapter four (part two).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this. It's important for the story.   
> I forgot to put that  
> Andy and Bree made the cheerleading squad. Afterwards Bucky, Bree, and Andy went for ice cream to celebrate.

Right now I'm in the safe room, sitting on a table. My wig next to me.

I guess you're wondering, Andy why are you in the safe room, couldn't anyone come in and see you with your wig off?

Well, no one really comes in here. Also this is one of the only places where it's safe to be myself. Ironic, I know.

I sigh as I comb my fingers threw my hair and then I start to sing.

 **Bang**.

_What the heck was that?_

**Bang**.

_There it is again._

I get up to go investigate and I know what your thinking (Andy put your wig on!), but whatever or whoever is in here I feel I can be myself around.

I turn the corner and see someone standing there, but I can't really tell who it is.

"Hi."

The person jumps.

Sheepishly, I say "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay."

The person starts to move away.

"Wait!"

The person stops.

"Who are you?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"If you found out who I am you'd run away."

I start to think about what the person said. Then it clicks.

"Your a zombie."

"Yeah. I guess your going to leave now."

I walk closer.

"Why aren't you running away?"

I walked until I'm in from of the person.

It's a guy. A really cute guy.

"I'm not afraid of Zombies."

He looks shocked. "Well you should be."

I smile. "Well I'm not. I think Zombies are cool."

He laughs. "Your the only one that thinks that."

I sigh. "Yeah. I'm sorry about how everyone else if treating you and the other zombies."

He looks confused, "Why are you sorry it's not your fault."

I frown and look down, "I know, but still."

I facepalm and he gives me a weird look. "I forgot to ask what your name is."

He laughs, "My is Zed."

I smile, "I wish my name was that cool. I'm just plain old Andrew, but every one except my parents calls me Andy."

He smiles, "I like your name. It fits you, Andy."

I blush.

"I like your hair, too."

I blush again. "Thanks, most of the time I have to wear a wig."

Zed looks confused again, "Why?"

I answer with one word, "Seabrook."

"Oh."

I sigh. "Yeah. I like my hair, but my parents want me to hide my hair and I mean I get why. But it doesn't mean that it doesn't suck."

Zed doesn't say anything, but I can see that he's thinking.

He gives me a certain look, "So, why didn't you hide your hair before you found me in here?"

I look down then up. "I felt like whatever or whoever was in here I could be myself around."

Zed looks surprised.


	5. Chapter 4 Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed and Andy's meeting (part two).

Zed looks surprised.

I look down and mumble,"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"No. It's fine. I'm happy that you feel that way. I was just surprised."  
I look up and see Zed smiling.  
I start to smile back.   
"You have a nice smile."  
I blush, "Thanks. You have a nice smile too."  
Zed blushes.

After a few moments.

Zed shuffles his foot around, "So... I heard you made the cheerleading squad."  
He then facepalms, "I mean I guess it should be obvious your wearing a cheerleading uniform."  
I smile, "Yeah."  
Zed laughs. "So, how long have you wanted to be a cheerleader?"  
I start to fiddle with my fingers. "Since I was a kid."  
Zed looks at me like he's waiting for more of answer.  
I continue to fiddle with my fingers, "My parents pushed me to be a cheerleader."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, but it changed one day."  
Zed looks curious, "What happened?"  
I start to smile, "I was eight and I was at my cousin Bucky's house with my best friend Bree. It was a nice day outside, so we decided to stay outdoors. Bucky and Bree wanted to practice cheerleading," I sigh,"but didn't want to."   
Zed looks understanding.   
I continue, "I didn't want to because of how my parents pushed me," I sigh, "It got to the point were I hated cheerleading."  
Zed looks curious, "What changed?"  
I start to smile again, "That day I saw how much fun Bucky and Bree were having and I wanted to have fun like that too. So, I joined them and I'm glad I did because it was a lot of fun. On that day, I knew that when I grew up I wanted to be a cheerleader."

Zed smiles, "That was a great story."

I smile back, "Thanks."

I start to talk to when I hear a voice, "Andy!"

I notice Zed looks a little sad, "I guess you better go."

"ANDY!"

I sigh, "Yeah."

I smile and say hopefully, "I'll see you around."

Zed smiles a big bright smile, "Yeah."

I start to turn away, but I think to myself _What the heck_.  
I turn back, jump up and kiss Zed on the cheek.

I blush while walking over to the table.

I turn around one more time and see Zed blushing.

I wave and he waves back.

I put my wig back on and leave the safe room.

 

  
**Outside**

I see Bree looking around. I walk over to her, "Hey."

She smiles, "Hey. Where were you?"

"The safe room."

Bree gets the Oh realization moment.

She looks curious, "If you were in the safe room, then why are you blushing?"

I smile, "Well... It's kind of a long story."

She smiles, "I love long stories."

"Okay."

  
We start walking and while we are walking I tell her what happened in the safe room.

Occasionally she starts squealing, which causes people to look at us.

We don't care if people look at us.

 


	6. Chapter 5 part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zed makes the football team by messing with his Z-Band.  
> Eliza hacks Zed's Z-Band to make him more zombieish.  
> Andy congratulations him for making the team.

**A few days later. At Zed's first football game.**

 

I sigh and wipe off my forehead. I then find my water bottle and take a long drink.

_That was a great game and Zed was amazing._

 

I smile and see Bree run over to me.

She has a big smile and my smile gets bigger just by seeing her smile.

"That was a great game!"

I take another drink, "Yeah and Zed was amazing."

She nudges me and I blush.

I look around at everyone celebrating and smile.

There is a certain tone in Bree's voice when she says,"I don't think people were happy that we were cheering for Zed."

I just shrug, "I don't care. Zed's my friend and if we want to cheer for him we will."

She smiles, "Yeah. Your right."

 

I continue to look around and see Zed waving at me.

Bree nudges me and smiles, "Go."

 

I smile and run over to Zed.

"Congratulations!"

Zed has a big smile, "Thanks."

"Your were amazing."

Zed blushes, "Thanks. And thank you and Bree for cheering for me. You guys were great."

I blush, "Thanks. I tell her you said that."

 

I hug him and at first he doesn't hug back.

I go to pull away when he starts to hug me back.

I smile and put my head on his chest.

_I could stay like this forever._

Eventually we both pull away.

 

I look and see Zed blushing.

I smile up at him, "You know your kind of tall."

He laughs, "That's only because your so short."

I nudge him and laugh, "Hey."

He continues to laugh, "Your shortness makes you cuter."

I blush.

"Want to go get something to eat?"

Zed looks unsure and it hits me again. Zombies aren't allowed at restaurants in Seabrook.

I mutter to myself, "I'm an idiot."

Zed looks sad, "No. It's okay. I would love to get something to eat with you."

I sigh. "But we can't."

Zed sighs, "Yeah."

I get a thoughtful look on my face.

Zed looks curious, "What are you thinking?"

"What if I get us some food and we have a picnic."

Zed gives me a look.

"Hey. It could work."  
  
Zed continues to give me that look.

I look a little unsure, "Maybe."

He starts to think and I start to get nervous.

_He's right. Maybe this is a bad idea._

"Okay."

I look at him shocked, "Really."

He smiles, "Really."

I smile back with a smile so big that it starts to hurt my face, but I don't care. I'm too excited.

 

I walk around Zed. "What are you doing?"  
At that moment I jump on his back.  
If it wasn't for his quick reflexes he would have dropped me.

I can hear Zed's concerned voice as I wrap my arms around him, "I could have dropped you."

I smile, "I knew that you would catch me."

Zed sighs, but I can tell he's smiling even if I can't see it.

I laugh, lift one arm and yell, "Onward."

Zed laughs and carries me from the field.

 

  
Our laughter can be heard for miles.

While we are walking through town, well Zed's walking I see people staring at us and some people give dirty looks, but I don't care.

I'm happy and nobody can take that from me.

I rest my head on Zed's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 5 part two

As Zed continues to carry me around town. We look at places for food to eat.

Finally, I point to one place, "How about that one?"

The sign says, **Bridget's deli**.

"Okay. I looks good."

I ask Zed what he wants, then head inside.

I feel guilty that Zed can't come inside the store with me.

I walk up to the counter and order our sandwiches.  
While our sandwiches are being made I get our drinks and some cookies.

"Miss, your sandwiches are ready."

Her tag says: Sarah.

I smile, "Thanks."

I put the drinks and cookies on the counter.

"Will that be all?"

"Yup."

I hear the receipt being printed. "That will be $15."

I take out a ten and a five and give it to her.

She smiles, "Have a good day."

As I grab the bag of sandwiches and cookies as well as the two drinks I smile back, "Thanks. You too."

I try to open the door, but my hands are full.

I hear Sarah walk around the counter. "Let me help you with that."

I smile sheepishly, "Thanks."

She opens the door and I walk outside.

When I walked outside and saw Zed standing there in the sun, my heart skipped a beat.  
He looks so gorgeous standing there.

I walk over to Zed and that was when I noticed that he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at what was behind me.  
I turned around and saw Sarah just standing there with this look on her face.  
I looked back at Zed and saw that he looked uncomfortable. I immediately felt guilty again. I hate to see Zed feel this way.

I nudged Zed to get his attention.  
He looks down at me and smiles, but I can tell it was a little forced.  
He took the bag from me and saw the guilt in my eyes.  
"It's not your fault."  
That still didn't stop me from feeling guilty.

After walking for a while Zed started to ask me, "Where are we going?"  
I laughed and said, "You'll find out when we get there."

We walk for a few more minutes and when I see my spot I start to run towards it.  
I hear Zed laughing as he runs after me, "Hey! Wait up."

I laugh and when I get to my spot I sit down on the bench.  
I sigh as I take my wig off and put it on the bench.  
I close my eyes and comb my fingers through my hair.  
When I open my eyes I see Zed standing in front of me.  
I stick my tongue out at him and laugh, "Your such a slowpoke."  
Instead of laughing he just looks at me.  
I give him a look and go to ask him why he's staring at me when he says, "boy you look delicious."  
He gets this look on his face and I can see that he realized what he just said.  
"Oh, I mean gorgeous."  
I blush and then laugh, "I'm glad that you think I look delicious and gorgeous."  
Zed laughs, walks over to the bench, and sits down.

He looks around, "What is this place?"  
I look over at him, "It's my special place."  
Zed looks at me and asks, "How did you find it?"  
I start to tell him the story, "One day I was walking around and I stumbled across it."  
I look down, "It's been abandoned ever since I found it. Ever since then I've been coming here."  
He gives me a curious look.  
"I come here," I look at Zed, "because when I'm here I don't have to hide who I am."  
I sigh, "I know that I don't have to hide around you, Bree and Bucky, but sometimes it's nice to have a spot I can go to when I want to be alone."

Zed looks curious, "Who else knows about this place?"  
I look down at my feet. "Bree and Bucky."  
Zed smiles, "And now me."  
I look up and smile. "Your the first person I've ever brought here."  
He gives me a confused look, "But you said Bree and Bucky know about this place."  
I look down at my feet again, "They do."

I sigh, "When I was going through tough times and I just wanted to escape I came here."  
I start fiddling with my fingers, "Those were the times when Bree and Bucky where looking for me. My parents were looking for me too, but Bree and Bucky were the only ones that really knew me. They knew that sometimes I like to be alone."  
I smile sadly, "When they found me here they told me how worried they were about me. I felt guilty for worrying them. Ever since then they knew that when I want to be alone I come here."  
I sigh again, "When I want to be alone at school I go in the safe room."  
I look over at Zed, "And that's where we found each other."  
He smiles at me and squeezes my hand, "I'm glad we found each other."  
I smile back, "Me too."

*Gurgle.*

He laughs, "Someone's hungry."  
I laugh, "Yeah."  
Zed gives my hand one last squeeze and then let's go.  
I dig into the bag and hand Zed his sandwich and drink.  
I take my sandwich out of the bag.  
While Zed unwraps his sandwich I say, "And for dessert." I reach into the bag and pull out the cookies.  
As he starts to eat his sandwich, he looks over and gives me a thumbs up.  
I laugh and put the cookies back in the bag for later.  
I unwrap my sandwich and start to eat it, while occasionally drinking my soda.  
We mostly eat and drink our sodas in silence, it's not an uncomfortable silence though.

The silence broken when I let out a loud burp.  
We look at each other and start laughing.

I rub my stomach, "That was a good sandwich."  
He laughs.

I put the sandwich wrappers and drinks in the bag.  
Zed leans back against the bench.  
I look over at him and smile.  
He looks back at me and smiles.  
"Can I have a cookie?"  
I give him a are you serious look.  
"Hey, I'm a growing boy."  
I laugh, pull the cookies out of the bag, and hand him one.  
He breaks the cookie in half and I give him a why did you do that look.  
Instead of answering he just gives me a mischievous smile.

Suddenly he leans over and smashes the cookie in my face.  
He starts laughing.  
I give him a What the heck look.  
Zed starts to say sorry when I reach into his hand, grab the other half of the cookie  
and smash it in his face.  
I start laughing.  
He gives me a are you kidding me look.  
I just keep laughing.  
Then he starts laughing.

After a minute we stop laugh.  
I look at him and smile, "We look ridiculous."  
Instead of answering he swipes his finger across my face taking some of the chocolate chip mess with it.  
I stare mesmerized as he sticks his finger in his mouth.  
Zed pulls his finger out of his mouth, "What?"  
I blush, "It's nothing."  
He points at his face, "Want some?"  
"Sure."  
I swipe my finger across his face taking some of the chocolate chip mess with it.  
He stares mesmerized as I stick my finger in my mouth.  
I pull my finger out of my mouth, "What?"  
He blushes, "It's nothing."


	8. Authors note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this in a separate chapter instead of putting it at the end of the last chapter.

**Authors Note**

I decided to write this in a separate chapter instead of writing it after end of the last chapter.

If you read the last chapter you can tell that it is not finished. There's a reason for that. I wanted to put something up even though it's not finished so that readers can see what is happening next in the story and also to not leave Chapter 5 part one on a cliffhanger.

 

I thought a lot about this and it's 6 in the morning where I live and this is not an easy decision for me, but I couldn't sleep thinking about it. I'm serious when I say that I started bawling thinking about doing this. I am bawling while writing this note. I absolutely hate doing this and I absolutely hate giving up something that I love doing. It hurts so much to do this. 

 

This story will not be continued.

I am so sorry to everyone that read this story, enjoyed it, and wanted more.

 

I have read fanfic for a long time and I know what it's like when I get into a story that I like and then the author doesn't finish it.

I have enjoyed writing this and your probably wondering if I enjoyed writing this why am I not continuing this.

The answer is that when I started this story it was something that I got in my head that needed to come out, so I started writing it. I started writing it for myself and then decided to put it on here. I didn't know at the time that it get so big.

Then this story snowballed. At first it was going to end when the movie ended, but then it kept going.

I'm not use to writing big stories.

 

I know this will most likely bring hate comments, but I had more notes to this story. A lot more and by me saying that and then not continuing this story is really shitty. If I was you I would upset at me too for doing this.

This story started out as fun and in my notes this story is at chapter 16 and I know from there it mostly likely would have kept going on and on and on. 

Part of me thinks that if I didn't do this now and that this story most likely would have sat here unfinished. Whether it was chapter 5 part two or at another part.

I started to think that this story would have gone from being really fun to being really stressful.

 

 

I feel like a horrible person for doing this. I'm so sorry for doing this. I absolutely hate doing this.

 

I know that it would have been worse to not at least write something explaining the reason why I'm doing this.

 

I was thinking of putting my notes up that I have on it now, but I know it's not a story. 

Don't get me wrong I absolutely love and adore writing Andy. I absolutely love writing Andy and Zed together.

I feel like a part of me is in Andy.

 

I don't know if I'll ever continue this story, I doubt I will.

 

Andy and Zed say goodbye and Andy hopes you enjoyed his story, well what was of it.

 

Andy and Zed will continue to be together. 

 

Leave a comment if you think I should delete this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Z-O-M-B-I-E-S.


End file.
